Welcome to Baker St
by Lady of Parchment and Ink
Summary: Tanya Iver has just moved to London, England, and taken up residence in the basement suite of 221B Baker St. Baker Street will never be the same.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any recognizable characters.**

Chapter One

I clutched a boarding pass tightly in my right hand, holding my battered blue duffel bag in my left, standing in line to board the jumbo jet that would take me to London.  
The friendly airline attendant scanned my passport and boarding pass, and then handed them back to me with a nod of confirmation. I smiled at him, pocketed my passport and boarding pass and continued down the airport hallway towards the plane that would take me to my new home.

I stepped out of the airport and into the rainy London evening. All around me, people flagged down taxis or pulled out their umbrellas.  
I pulled my hood up around my head to prevent my already curly hair from becoming a bushy mess and looked down at the address I had written on a piece of paper.

_221B Baker St. _

Hoisting my rather large duffel bag up, I flagged down a taxi, flopping inside in my eagerness to get out of the rain.

"Baker Street, please." I asked the cabbie. He didn't even bat an eye at my blatantly non-British accent, but nodded in confirmation, and off we went.

"221B Baker Street." I muttered to myself as I stood in front of a black door upon which the numbers and letters spelling 221B had been affixed. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stone steps and hesitantly knocked.

The door swung open a few moments later to reveal a short, slightly rotund woman dressed in a brilliant purple blouse and grey skirt.

"Hello," I started. "Mrs. Hudson? I'm Tanya Iver… We spoke on the phone about me renting a room?" Mrs. Hudson smiled brightly at me.

"Yes, Miss Iver! Come in, come in!" She ushered me inside.

I set my duffel just inside the door and paused to look around. There was a spiraling staircase to my left, and a long hallway to the right, which I assumed led to where Mrs. Hudson lived.

"So you are alright with the basement suite?" Mrs. Hudson asked, opening a door slightly to the left of the staircase leading upstairs, revealing a small set of stairs leading to the dark basement.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Hudson led me down the stairs and flicked on the light, illuminating the basement suite.

A small living room came into view. The walls were painted a wonderful shade of light blue, and the fireplace was surrounded by blue glass tiles. A plush couch upholstered in cream leather sat in front of the fireplace, and a series of empty bookshelves covered one wall, with the exception of a space in which a small desk was situated.

Off to the side there was a small kitchenette. A square table made of the same wood as the bookshelves was surrounded by four mismatched chairs.

The bedroom was a modest size, a large queen bed dominating most of the space. Three of the four walls were white, and the fourth wall was covered in a wallpaper of a black and white Victorian design. An old-fashioned armoire sat in the corner, and a door off to the side led to a decent sized bathroom.

I loved it.

"I'll take it." I told Mrs. Hudson. She smiled happily at me.

"Wonderful, dear!" Suddenly four loud noises that sounded suspiciously like gunshots rang out from upstairs.

"Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson muttered darkly. When I looked at her enquiringly, she elaborated a little.

"I supposed there's no time like the present for you to meet your flat mates…"

Mrs. Hudson led me upstairs, and irritated frown on her usually smiling face.

"Sherlock Holmes!" She shouted angrily. A man stood in the center of the upstairs living room, pointing a gun at a smiley face that had been painted on the wall with yellow spray paint.

The smiley had several holes.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed again, this time in surprise.

"What _are_ you doing?" The man, who I assumed was Sherlock Holmes, turned to face us.

He was extremely tall, with piercing blue eyes looking out from under a flop of shaggy, black, curly hair.

"I was bored." He explained in a disinterested voice.

"Yes, because apparently he likes to shoot the walls when he's bored." A voice sounded from the kitchen of the suite as another man walked out. He was much shorter, with dirty blonde hair that had been buzzed short, and tired looking brown eyes.

Mrs. Hudson scoffed.

"Well, you certainly have invented a fine method of greeting your new flat mate." Mrs. Hudson scolded them. They turned to face her incredulously.

"Flat mate!" The man whose name I didn't know exclaimed. I stepped out from behind Mrs. Hudson and smiled shyly. The man that Mrs. Hudson had called Sherlock surveyed me shrewdly.

"Eighteen years old, just graduated. Five feet eight inches tall, has a cat, used to live on a farm, has one brother and one sister, and is the oldest of the three." He informed me casually in a posh British accent. "Am I right?" I carefully reigned in my surprise.

"Yes, actually. Now it's _my_ turn to do the guessing." His eyes widened a little at my voice.

"And Canadian as well…" I held up a finger to silence him.

"Twenty years old, quite obviously British. You come from a rich, important family, and are a bit of an egomaniac… Probably a private detective, judging by the gun. You only take sugar in your coffee, and are a former smoker. Also, you're bored." I stopped circling him and turned to look at his face.

"Was I right?" A loud groan sounded from behind us.

"Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful! There are _two _of them!" The second man rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "My name's John Watson, by the way." I took his offered hand.

"Tanya Iver. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him, and then turned to face Sherlock again. He had a look of intense surprise on his face. I grinned triumphantly.

"I'll just leave you three to get acquainted…" She disappeared down the hallway.

Sherlock was still standing there. John looked back and forth between the two of us before his gaze settled accusingly on me.

"You broke Sherlock."

**Author's Note: Okay so that's chapter one finished. Please leave a review! Oh, and yeah, I know Sherlock's younger in this, but they never actually mention his age, do they? **

**Please review!**

**-T**


End file.
